


The Academic Analysis Edition of the Journals of Connie Maheswaren.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fake Academic Analysis, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: This 2590 edition the Journals of Connie Maheswaren, an important 21st century figure, comes with analysis from Dr Kristan C Flores and Dr Gertrude Walsh, as well as the recently rediscovered journals from Maheswaren's childhood. A must read for any fans or students of 21st century history, be it of politics or the Second Gem War!Updated and re-translated for the modern audience, (although "pure" copies of the original text are available with the same footnotes), this edition has the most extra content of any yet published.(Essentially, I tried to write what Connie Maheswaren's diary would be like, but I ended up adding in enough notes to myself that I thought I should add them in as a joke. Then it got far too serious and I actually started writing it as more than a joke...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some British English contained, although I'll try and explain what it means at the end of the chapter if it's needed!

Introduction To The Academic Analysis Edition of The Journals of Connie Maheswaren.

The Diary Of Connie Maheswaran, Knight in the Crystal Gems, and later on Prime Minister of The United States of America, is widely considered to be an important document for those studying the history of the 21st century. For Academics studying the Crystal Gems, there are few sources left other than Buddy Budwick’s journal, Connie’s Diary, and Ronaldo Fryman’s various writings that give a view of the Crystal Gems before the Second Gem War. For Academics of 21st and early 22nd Century politics, it provides a valuable view of the personality and background of one of our greatest Prime Ministers.  
The following is the unedited diary of Connie Maheswaran, followed by thoughts of various academics on Maheswaran, along with comments from her former colleagues the crystal gems.  
Dr Kristan C. Flores Bsc Msc, Professor of 21st Century International Politics at the University of Keystone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,  
  
We stopped off in a little town called Beach City1 over lunchtime today. It was nice to have a break from driving, and mom let us stay for a bit longer than planned so that I could watch a parade that was going on there.  
  
I think it was called the “Beachwalk Parade”2, and I’m not sure exactly what it was for, but it was nice to watch anyway.  
I spent my pocket money on a glow bracelet at one the stalls at the side, but I think I must have dropped it sometime during the day. Still, I guess that’s a good thing. Mom doesn’t like glow sticks3 anyway- she always goes on about young kids who check on them and end up in A and E, but I’m not a young kid anymore.  
  
There were loads of floats in the parade, most of them were for businesses in the town. I liked the float for (i think) “It’s a wash” the most, because there was a boy around my age who waved at me on it. He seemed nice. My mom thinks that was the worst float for health and safety reasons though.  
Dad’s telling me to turn off the light and go to sleep.  
  
Only two more sleeps in these stupid motels until we reach our new home!  
  
Goodnight, Connie!

1This is the first time that Maheswaran visited Beach City, the base of the Crystal Gems.  
2Although this tradition continues to this day, it was later renamed the Maheswaren Parade in 2096, not after Connie Maheswaren, but after her father, Doug Maheswaren.  
3 This glow bracelet is important much later on.

(A and E stands for Accident and Emergency. In British English for ER.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

We’re moving AGAIN. This time to a place called “Beach City.” I think that sounds familiar, so I’m going to look back and see if I’ve mentioned before.

I have mentioned it before, but luckily it was only briefly.1 If I’d forgotten the name of somewhere I’d lived I’d have been worried. 

We’ll be staying there for a while, mom hopes, she’s got a job in the hospital there lined up, and I’ll be going to the local school. I don’t want to change schools again. 2 There’s a kid in my maths class who says hello before each class, so I’m probably 50% of the way to having a friend here.

Still, I’ve got another two weeks to pack up, (not like I fully unpacked in the first place.) 

I hope we stay in a house this time, instead of another stupid flat. I asked Dad, but he said he wanted it to be a surprise for me.

Bye, Connie.

1The previous reference she is talking about is located on page 43.  
2 Before Warp Pads became the main mode of transport on our planet, activities requiring quick travel such as going to a school in a different town were much harder or impossible depending on the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

9/11/17 Connie’s Diary Extract Four.  
Dear Diary,

We have a house this time! It’s even a two-storey one!1 Mom said that once I was unpacked I could have a little look around, as long as I was back in half an hour. Most of the stores I know I won’t be allowed in- the fries, and the donut store would be “too unhealthy.” There was an arcade, but mom doesn’t really approve of them much either, and I know I’d lose track of time if I went in.

So I went into the donut shop, as I haven’t been banned from entering it yet by mom. They did have some food I was allowed to eat- croissants, and they had a couple of drinks in the cabinet.

I didn’t know they sold Yummy Apple Juice in cans. 

One of the employees was really nice2, and we had a little conversation, and she recommended that when I get to school I make a dinner lady called Yvonne3 my friend, because then she’d serve up larger portions. The other cashier was really rude, though.4

Yours Sincerely, Connie.

1 The house mentioned is currently a museum.  
2 Sadie Miller, when she worked at the Big Donut.   
3 Despite our best efforts, there is no mention of any Yvonne to be found in any surviving records in Beach City other than this and a death certificate.  
4 Lars Barriga. As with many figures we study from this era, their personalities were very different in the pre-war period.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I HAVE A FRIEND!!!!!!

He’s a little… wierd, but also really COOL!

I think he’s magical? But that may have been a hallucination, but I asked mom to check my temperature and I didn’t have one, so I guess he is?

Anyway, so I’d gone out to reread a book for my English lessons, and this nerd came by on bike. Over the sand.

I should have listened to mom when she told me not to stay too close to the cliff, because part of the cliff crumbled, and I almost died,

Wait- that should have been the first thing I wrote- I COULD HAVE DIED!!!

There was a rockfall, and this boy called Steven used this wierd pink magic to make a bubble and it saved me from the rocks. Then he couldn’t get rid of the bubble. Now that I think about it, this is a little like that scene in Welcome to The Wizard Wilds1\- anyway, back to MY story.

We tried to pop the bubble, but we failed, and then for some reason we got hit by a roller coaster, and I ended up in the ocean. Then there was this giant worm2 that will feature quite heavily in my story from now on. We were underwater, and this massive thing appeared. At least I got to see some sea plants bioluminse. Anyway, Steven kicked me in the face, and then gave me the glow bracelet that I’d lost last year (and forgotten about), and that’s how we became friends. I hope that I don’t meet all my friends in life in this kind of way. That would make for quite a dangerous life.

Then the bubble burst and I probably almost died again from drowning trying to swim back up to safety.

Then I almost died again, and I’m starting to sense a theme here- because the giant scary glow worm followed us, but Steven was really brave, and managed to figure out what it wanted (the glow bracelet) and managed to defeat this massive huge worm! He’s so cool!

Then these people that I assume are Steven’s family showed up and… they were weird. I don’t think they get out much. Especially the one called tall skinny one, she really needs to come out of her shell. (She's REALLY uptight!)

Well, I hope I have less exciting times in the future with my new friend! Bye!3

1 Welcome to The Wizard Wilds, Spirit Morph Saga, by Amrita Anima. (The editor recommends you read the East Coast Books edition, as in this edition each book in the saga has two forwards written by various figures of the time.)  
2 This is a Corrupted Gem Monster, to learn more about these, some notes on these will appear on P377, P389-396, and P555 in this book, and for further reading the editor recommends reading Van Kien Tam’s "What Exactly Were The Corrupted Gems? An Introduction".  
3 It is this incident that Maheswaren talks about in part of her campaign speech in Jersey in 2045.


	6. Chapter 6

13/11/17  
Dear Diary,

Yay! There’s some good news in this town!

The pre-release trailer for Dogcopter 31 is here!!!!! I can’t wait until it actually comes out- I’ll go and see it as fast as I can when it does!

Plus there’s actually a cinema here, so I can go to see it when it comes out instead of waiting for the DVD to come out! Movies are always more exciting on the big screen!

My new school is… okay. I mean it’s not the worst, but it’s not the best. It’s pretty good, and there’s no holes in the ceilings or mold on the walls. But I don’t get any music lessons, as that class was full, and I don’t really like the food in the canteen, so the Donut Lady’s advice was really wasted on me.

Still, Yvonne seems nice enough to talk to, but I don’t really have the motivation.

I have to go do homework now. As I arrived in the middle of term, they’re making me catch up in EVERYTHING.

It’s so annoying. I’m probably just going to submit my assignments from my previous schools though and pretend I did them all new. That should reduce my workload slightly….

But not by a lot. So I still have a LOT to do. With this much work I’ll be trapped in my room doing homework until the roof collapses over my head becuase the buildings rotting away.2

1 Although we still have the footage from Dogcopter 1, 4 and 5, Dogcopter 2 and 3 were lost during the Second Gem War, so historians have no way to look at this obviously important piece of Cultural History.  
2 This would have been impossible to occur, as the roof was not made of wood, but of a building material similar to plastic.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

I managed to find a violin teacher in this town. Mom looks sometimes, but only when she’s not busy, and she’s busy in almost everywhere we go, so it’s up to me to find one. 

A lady named Li Lu-Chu is going to be my new violin teacher. She’s one of the school’s teachers for music, but I didn’t know about her to begin with because they couldn’t timetable in any music lessons for me when I joined the school. I joined the school “orchestra” (It’s not an orchestra really, there’s only a few of us- 6 flutes, two trombones for some reason, a cello, and one other violin.1) 

Mrs Li asked me who was teaching me at the end of it, and was annoyed when I said I had no teacher- so she offered to give me lessons as she plays the violin. 

She said she would have sent me to her old violin teacher, who is better than her, but apparently Pearl (she referred to this person just by their first name) hasn’t taught the violin since 2001. Mrs Li grumbled for a bit about “wasting that talent” and so on.   
I’ll have my first violin lesson with her on Saturday.  
Dad said I could help him cook tonight as a reward for being grown up and sorting this out myself, so I have to go now!

1 The lack of people who could play musical instruments at this stage in Maheswaran’s life was what she credited as the inspiration for the music section of her educational reforms, which allowed everyone that wanted free access to music lessons and a free rented instrument for all children in one musical instrument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Author’s Note: According to the internet, Lu-Chu is a Chinese name meaning green-coloured pearl. I thought it appropriate for someone jealous of Pearl’s violin skills.  
> Also the ridiculous amount of flutes is because my school orchestra (which is the massive size of over 100 students) has just over 20 flutes. And they’re still quiet enough that you can’t hear them.  
> The idea for Connie’s Educational Reforms here came from the Welsh education system, where they have a system similar to this.  
> Also, can anyone tell what event happened in 2001 that would have made Pearl stop?


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I HELPED DEFEAT A ROBOT. It was SO COOL! I used my super cool tennis skills to deflect it’s missiles (they weren’t missiles but that sounds cooler)!

After that the Dogcopter movie was awesome- Dogcopter and his human sidekick Eve were so awesome in this movie. I want to be just as cool as Eve when I grow up. Actually I guess I might already be what with all that -

Okay okay, I should probably explain what happened with the Robot, I know. So Steven has a pet lion that he decided to use as transportation and

Wait.

I entirely forgot for a second that having a magical lion that can walk on water is an important thing to mention for a second. Wow. I guess I am getting used to all this magic stuff. That is... slightly worrying. I should not be getting used to this kind of thing.

So lion was going to bring us to the movie, but he brought us to this weird really old building1 instead, and we found loads of weapons there, and then this Robot came out, and we escaped but it followed us to the movie theatre, and a sword2 appeared from Lion’s mane3 and we defeated the robot together using tennis moves.

If my mom reads this she’d think I was trying to make up a story or something.

ALSO: Steven’s “sister” (I don’t really know how they’re related) Amethyst can SHAPESHIFT. Steven didn’t even bat an eye when she turned into Dopcopter. 

Well at least I know magic exists...

But Steven treats it as so commonplace- like he told me that the movie will be better than any magic. I don’t think he realises how lucky he is.

Toodles!

1 This is Rose Quartz’s Armoury, a place that would later become very familiar to Maheswaran.  
2 This is the Maheswaran Sword, formally known as Rose Quartz’s sword. It currently belongs to Lavanya Maheswaran-Universe, great-great-great-great-grand-daughter of Connie Maheswaran and Steven Universe.  
3 Lion’s mane, and the hair of both Lars Barriga and Sadie Miller both lead to a single pocket dimension. This where the sword would have come from. However, at the time Maheswaran wrote this, only Lion possessed this ability.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

Auntie Shreya is with for a few weeks (hopefully only that long), with her kids. I haven’t seen them in a few years, but let me tell you Aditi and Hala are just as annoying as I remember them to be. They were supposed to be moving across the country but the house they were going to was destroyed by a tornado1 , so they’re staying here until they can get a new one. I hope it doesn't take much time, but dad says it can take a while to find a good house, so who knows?

I don’t think my parents like them very much.

Anyway Aditi and Hala became students at the local school in the meantime. We don't know how long they'll be here, so they might as well be signed up, mom says. Which is all fine and good, except Aditi is my age, which means she was in a few of my classes. She’s badly behaved at the worst of times, but because she knows she only here temporarily and there’ll be no permanent consequences for her actions, she’s been behaving really badly in lessons, which resulted in my first detention ever. Essentially Aditi placed a tack on the teacher’s chair2 without telling anyone before anyone else got into the classroom, so as no one knew who did it, everyone got a detention in the entire class. I only know because she bragged about it to me while we were waiting for Dad to come pick us up afterwards.

I’m Tired and Angry, so goodbye.

1 This was back before Weather Engineering was invented. A Tornado was a vortex of rotating winds generally found under a large storm system. These could be very destructive.  
2 A “Prank”3 from back then was to place a “tack” (a small sharp metal item used to hold paper to wall) on a chair so that it would be sat on.  
3 According to historical context from things such as YouTube videos and testimonies such as these, we believe that “prank” means a mean thing done in order to gain laughter from another’s pain, or to gain attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

my eyesight is healed

What even happened?

I don’t think I can tell my mom about this.

 

Dear Diary1

Apparently Steven has healing spit, and because I drank his juice carton, I was affected by this.

And my eyesight is apparently healed.

I still don’t fully understand it.

His mother apparently had healing tears, and because Amethyst was injured somehow he tried to use them but failed, and was really sad about this…

How the hell does magic work anyway- I thought he would the powers of his mother exactly passed down but obviously not.

Also there was something about a magical fountain being unblocked but I can’t entirely remember. 2

I have no idea how I’ll tell my mom about this, so I’m not going to. I popped the lenses out of my glasses, so I hope this’ll be enough.

Then again, if she does notice at the moment, I can pretend Aditi damaged my glasses and blame her. It’d be nice to get my own back….

Night.

1 Both of these entries appear as if they were written on the same day, which is why they have been placed together here.  
2 A Reference to Rose’s Fountain (The ruins of this are now a war memorial, and can be visited.)


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

I’ve gone out and bought another pair of cheap glasses with lenses so that if my mum picks it up when I've left them lying around, she wouldn’t be suspicious. Today I accidentally left my now-lenseless glasses (this really is something I need to get used to still- it’s weird having working eyes!) on the kitchen table while i was doing some baking, and my mom went to pick them up, and nearly found out, but i got there just in time, so it’s fine I think….1

I just need to be more careful in the future. I don’t know what she’d think of if she found out. She'd probably panic and try to run loads of medical tests on me...

Also, I have to somehow write a second set of diary entries for school. My English class is making us do it, and I don’t know how to write entries good enough to get me a grade, but aren’t truthful enough to get me in trouble with the teacher for lying … It's just really annoying.

We had to write a few of these entries in school, and I got in trouble for one being obviously lying because no one's life is that boring, and the other one for lying because "magic isn't real." 2

Connie.

1 Both the cheap set of glasses and the lenseless glasses are found on display in the National Museum for American History.  
2 Technically magic isn't real, but the advanced gem science was often thought of as magic often in this era.


	12. Chapter 12

THANK THE HEAVEN’S THEY’VE FINALLY LEFT!!!!!1

Dear Diary, 

THEY’LL GONE! I’M SO HAPPY! IF I NEVER HAVE TO SEE THEIR FACES AGAIN I WOULD BE HAPPIER BUT THIS IS THE CLOSEST I AM GOING TO GET!!!

I also feel a little guilty about not appreciating my extended family more, my mom lectured me about it “saying not everybody gets to meet their family, let alone their extended family, you’re a very lucky girl” cos I said I was glad they were gone.

But also feel a little guilty for another reason, because I know Steven doesn’t have any family beyond his dad and three aunts (I’m just going to call them his aunts), and I’m pretty sure that he never had a chance to meet any other family members, and I probably should be more grateful that I have mine... 

Also, I had a picnic yesterday with Steven, and my mom got annoyed when she heard about it and learnt that I didn’t bring a picnic basket, so we’ll be doing another one next week with food made by my dad so that we have a picnic basket.

Bye!

1 The amount of exclamation marks have been edited down to make it easier to read. For reasons known only to Maheswaren, there were originally 134 exclamation marks after this.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

I’m SOOOO annoyed with my mom right now. Essentially, I was watching my favourite TV show, “under the knife”1, once I’d completed my maths homework, when mom came home early from work. She decided to watch it with me, and apparently because it’s unrealistic, and disrespectful to real hospital staff, I’m not allowed to watch it.

I don’t think she realises that it’s supposed to satire, of shows like Scrubs or other hospital dramas that I know she watches. I thought that Dad might let me watch me when mom’s not home, but apparently her ban sticks even when she’s not here.

In better news, despite the fact I’ve only been here a short while, I managed to get some comments other than “have a nice summer” in my yearbook, so there’s that.

Given my short time here, I didn't actually expect to get a yearbook, let alone be in it, but it appears they don't print them until quite late here. I'm also very confused given I didn't have to pay for it? Delmarva is weird. Definitely the weirdest place I've lived in so far.

Of course, I already knew it was weird given the whole magic thing.

Also, this school is really weird in particular, in how they run the last week of school. We do our yearbooks one week before the actual end of school, because that week is supposed to be filled with assemblies and other such things? I don’t really get it. Why would there be so many assemblies?

1 Under The Knife was a satire TV show set in a hospital, with 48 seasons it still holds the record for the longest running serialised show, be that on televisions or other more recent means of entertainment.  
2 At the time in America, most schools would do things such as “Yearbooks”- (a book containing photos of the students, and records of the year, would frequently have a page or two to get messages from yearmates) on the last day of school, but in the State of Delmarva these would typically be done a week before the end of school, so that assemblies, talks, and preparing the children for summer could occur in the last week.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary!

It’s finally the summer holiday! I’ll be able to do so much! Mom has been asked if she can do some extra shifts at the hospital until November because one of her colleagues quit, so I’ll be able to do more without her worrying about me now!

I’m going to be able to do so much! I have so many plans!  
I’ll get to hang out with Steven- I’ll get to spend a summer holiday1 doing things with somebody. Dad’s pleased that I’m planning to do more than just reading this summer, so he’s already given me blanket permission to do whatever I want. Apparently I’m sensible enough to know what would be suitable for me to do.

It’s going to be great- I’ll have to go to beach, I’ll see if I can get Steven to teach me how to a bike2, I could play a video game….

It’ll be so exciting!

Love Connie!

1 Summer holidays in The United States of America used to be 11 weeks long.  
2 Although statistics from the time say the majority of children in 21st century United States could ride a bike, Maheswaran never mastered this skill, in a video interview from 2109 she calls this “her biggest regret.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary,

I’m not entirely sure about what I am more concerned over. Basically, is it more concerning that my best friend didn’t see anything strange about befriending a mirror, the fact that someone was trapped in that mirror for god knows how long1, or the fact he doesn’t know what school is?

I think that him not knowing what school is is the most disturbing out of the three. I mean, what are they teaching him? I get that he’s only half human, but still, surely an education would be a good thing?!?

At the very least I think they teach him something. He knows how to read at the very least. But if he hasn’t read a book with the word school in it, I don’t think he’s read very much at all…

I’ll have to be his teacher, then. I’ll introduce him to some proper books, that should work. I’ll just have to decide what series to start with…

Oh, Steven’s really worried about the ocean disappearing, so I’ll help him with that.2

Love Connie.

1 Lapis Lazuli, current member of the crystal gems spent several millenium trapped in a mirror.  
2 The Great Ocean Disappearance of September 14th 2014, and the subsequent tsunami is the largest water based disaster recorded, with over 5 million recorded deaths worldwide, but it was likely to have been higher. However, it appears that some control was had over the tsunami, as all sealife ended up in the correct part of the ocean afterwards, and Beach City was spared.3

3When questioned, Lapis Lazuli said she could either of saved the humans or the sea life, and she cared more about the fish.


	16. Chapter 16

I NEARLY DROWNED!!!!  
I could have DIED!   
I almost got DROWNED TO DEATH by a MAGICAL PERSON!1

I starting to think that being friends with Steven might be dangerous.

I’d seen magic as this nice, if occasionally confusing (such as the damned Robot Shooty Thing)2, but tis was awful, it was terrifying,

I could have died.

I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell my parents about what I do with Steven…. I don’t think I can deal with what I do with Steven….3

1 At a later date, Lapis Lazuli said in an interview that she only meant to deprive them of oxygen until they passed out, to which Dr Priyanka Maheswaran, also in the interview, replied that this was not any better.  
2 Mentioned earlier in this book.  
3 This entry is undated, however we can assume that it was written on September 15th 2014, given that the entries before and after are dated.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Diary,

Nothing happened today.

But a lot happened yesterday.1

Also, I’m grounded for a week for going out when something like the ocean going missing was happening. I’m lucky mom doesn’t know what happened yesterday or I’d be grounded for the rest of my life.

I should probably talk about what happened yesterday. 

There was a massive spiral of water, going up into the sky, that we all drove to in Greg’s van. I thought that because I’d been able to defeat that robot shooty thing, I’d be able to handle this.

I almost DROWNED. The gem that was up there must have been TERRIBLE- she’s killed so many people according to news reports coming in today- and I was nearly one of them. 

She’s so powerful- it frightens me. 

Mum thinks the nightmares I had last night of drowning were from watching news reports inappropriate for my age with them last night. I don’t think I could ever tell her the truth. She’d be so angry.2

Goodnight, and hopefully sweeter dreams.

okay it’s late at night,3 and mum would say i’d be damaging my eyesight even furthur by writing by torchlight

I nearly died, but so did Steven- I had to save him from falling to her death with help from lion.

He helped her- and she just let him fall to his possible death- the more I think about it, the more I hate her...

1 See entry on previous page.  
2 When Dr Priyanka Maheswaran discovered this she was in fact very angry. She is currently the only human who has managed to poof a gem via only a single punch.  
3This is believed to be a second entry written on the same day.


	18. Chapter 18

15/12/17 Connie’s Diary.  
Dear Diary,

A managed to beat my teacher in Tennis Practise today twice! Just bearly but I still managed! Well, only in two games, so I lost the match, but still! 

After Love1, I scored twice so ! was at 30, but then I tripped over, so my instructor had 15 points because I’d missed! I really need to tie my laces better- they’d untangled again....

Or I could just buy new less slippy laces… That would probably be cheaper.

Anyway we got to Deuce, and it was really close, because it took ten minutes for one of us to actually win from there, because i scored, then she scored, then me again, and so on! But I managed to succeed in the end!

I think I was just really lucky on the other one, because somehow she managed to not get any points. It was probably just luck, but still it felt good to win to Love.

Also, my mum was questioning about Steven at dinner and also his family. I told her Steven lived in a nuclear family2 to stop her from worrying about who I associate with. I’m sure it won’t backfire in any way. 3

Yours sincerely, Connie!

1 Tennis is not a very popular game anymore, but if the reader wants to learn more, then the book Sports Before The 23rd Century by Kashif Green and Susan Ramsey.  
2 A term meaning that the family consists of a mother, a father, and their children.   
3 It backfired.


	19. Chapter 19

Steven says I can watch Under The Knife at his house.

Technically mom only banned from watching it on our home television, so I won’t technically be breaking my word if I watch it at Steven’s house.

Although if she found out I would still be in trouble because “Follow the meaning behind the rules and the letter of the rules, not just the letter of the rules”1

I think last week was definitely just a fluke- I got close to winning, but I didn’t quite win in this week’s tennis practise. Still, if getting beaten a lot is the cost of having a really experienced coach, then so be it!2

Dad said he’d teach me how to make Sandesh if I helped him with cooking the main part of the meal. I don’t mind- I like helping him cook anyway!

Love Connie!

1 Dr Maheswaran was commonly heard to say this, however it is often misquoted as just “Follow the meaning, not the letter of the rules.”  
2 Maheswaran’s tennis coach, Anouska Coombes, was the US tennis champion for 7 years straight before she suffered an injury preventing her from continuing, which meant her doctor told her to move to the sea to recover. Once at Beach City, she recovered enough to run a tennis school, but not enough to return to professional play.


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Diary,

My mom’s REALLY mad right now.

She says she isn’t really sure if it was me and Steven messing around, or if it was Steven’s mother, but she REALLY didn’t find being told that we had died playing with swords funny.

And now it’s really boring, because I’m not allowed to go see Steven, and because my mom doesn’t want me saying I’m going to the shop and meeting him there or something, I’m grounded…

It’s really boring. 

And mom says that I’ll only be allowed to hang out with Steven- my only friend- if she can meet his parents. And judges them to be sensible enough.

I told her Steven had a mom… 1

I knew this would backfire somehow…. Damn it.

Connie.

1 For those unaware of the death of Rose Quartz, another history book with more detail may be a better starting point. 


	21. Chapter 21

18/12/17 CONNIE’S DIARY

I’m so scared

And also terrified

 

Actually i’m not quite sure how i feel….

I had to tell Steven that my parents wanted to meet his….

He didn’t even know what a nuclear family was! This is going to go horribly wrong somehow, I just know it,

Come on, Connie, you have to hope

 

this dinner

this this dinner is going to be fine

 

This is all going to go just fine

Just fine…

Would any of his guardians be good to bring to dinner though

 

I wish i’d asked him which one he was going to bring so I prepare myself….

 

I told my mom i was just going to fix my hair quickly before we went we went we went out1

So she’s calling now and I have to go

1 This accidental repeating of words when writing is seen in many things written by Maheswaran in times of stress.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Connie being slightly overdramatic in this chapter- it may or may not have worked....

Dear Diary,

I’m in so much trouble with my parents at the moment, but at least that means I have a lot of time to write and read while pretending to do homework!1

So I came home too late yesterday to write a diary entry when I first got home, so I’ve waited until now to write about, and I realise I just procrastinating within my procrastinating, so I should really move on to the real event now.

First of all, however, I will mention that we had a really nice egg salad for lunch today. The eggs were boiled just right and

I’m going to stop putting off writing about it now.

I may have tried to run away from home with Steven yesterday. To be fair it wasn’t entirely my fault.

Okay it probably was my fault.

This is all because I lied about Steven’s family to my parents. Which meant everything went wrong that could go wrong. And although our families now get on okay, my parents are still really mad at me. I can only conclude that I’m paying off karma at a vastly accelerated rate. 

Well we ran away because my parents were going to ban me from ever seeing him again.

Because Steven decided to bring all three of them to dinner, and they were…. Fused? Fused into one big person with six arms. And let me tell you, they may be a bit socially awkward normally, but together…. Together it’s a different matter.

And they were twenty minutes late to dinner! With no explanation! I really need to ask Steven why that was.

Talking about Steven, he discovered that I’m lying to my parents about not needing glasses anymore! Now he thinks I’m ashamed of hima nd his family!

Well, he probably doesn’t because he willing to run away witoit telling anyone where we were going for me, so at least that’s one interpersonal relationship in my life that isn’t going horribly wrong at the moment!

Then the giant thing that is all of steven’s moms together picked the bus we were in up, and it was terrifing, and so we didn’t run away successfully.

And Steven was banned from watching TV for a thousand years, which means that our parents now get on for some reason? I’m not quite sure about that. 2

Anyway, I should probably get some homework done in this time.

Connie.

1 As this book is commonly used in schools, the editor has insisted that I mention that this is not something you should do, due to the large amount of parental complaint letters we have recieved. In this aspect, Maheswaran is a bad role model, do not pretend to do your homework when actually doing something else, and claim it is okay because Maheswaran did so.  
2 In reality, this punishment did not last 1000 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) There’s a Babylon Five reference in here. An imaginary cookie for whoever can spot it!


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Diary, 

I’m no longer in trouble, which means I can go out to see Steven again!

More importantly, it means I can go out to buy the recently released, limited edition copy of the comic adaption of the dogcoptor movies!1

I’ve been waiting for this since it was announced last May!

Hopefully there will still be some left in the shop when I get there!

I’m gonna head out as soon as it turns 7 so I can hit the bookstore just as it opens!

Love Connie.

I GOT THE BOOK!!!!!!!!!

1 Unfortunately, due to the limited edition of these books, no fully intact single copy has survived to this day. For an unknown, the centre of many of these books was torn out, so we have the first few and last few pages of these books, but none of the middle pages.


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Diary,

More magic happened today.

And although it was fun- It was so fun, it was the most fun I have ever ever had in my life! I really feel l should probably try to learn more about magic before it happens….

Apparently gems can “fuse”- from what I can tell it’s a bit like the Together Attack from Luminous Candy Warriors! 1

And Steven and me did that! It was so cool, but also wierd.

It was great, although we ended up breaking apart at a dance because we… well I panicked a little, but then we still danced seperately.

I wouldn’t mind doing that again.

Also, Stevonnie2 is soooo cool. Just like who I want to be when I grow up. 

And I got to be part of her!

Actually, thinking about, why is Stevonnie a girl when Steven the magical one is a boy…. Maybe Stevonnie isn't a girl....

Anyway, I’m going to go think about these questions!

Bye!

1 Luminous Candy Warriors was a television show, of the “Magical Girl” genre. This is still available, in original and holographic novel format.  
2 The first time Stevonnie, the fusion of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, was formed was shortly before this entry was written.


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Diary!

The new line of Spirit Morph Saga plushies1 has been released, and mom has said that she’ll get me both the Lisa dolls in the series for my birthday! I’ll have to buy the Archimicarus myself though, because she’s only willing to buy two. 

So I’ll have to save up my pocket money for a while…

Although it might take a little longer than it really should because I’ll need to buy stuff like highlighters for school as well.

The highlighters mom gives me are yellow ones she steals from work, but I like using ones that aren’t the colour of pus, so I have to get them myself.

Who even would make highlighters in that colour?!?

Connie.

1 Every year from 2003 to 2021 the Spirit Morph Saga released a new toy line, this is the third out ten plushie lines from these.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Diary,

Steven stayed over my house last night! I mean, he stayed downstairs on the sofa, but maybe this means my parents might let him stay over for a sleepover sometime?

I can only hope!

It was fun anyway, because I creeped downstairs to watch the snowfall with him anyway, like I wanted to. 

Although, my parents would have been really mad if they had caught us. They weren’t that pleased that my first friend was a boy….

Well, they should be pleased I have a friend at all!

Anyway, Steven and his dad were really confused about breakfast, which i know my dad found hilarious.1 It was only really safe to drive around 11 o’clock, because the snow had to melt, so we had them for a bit in the morning.

Connie.

1 Food has changed a lot since the 2000s, but Western-style breakfasts in the this era would generally be specific breakfast food such cereal or pancakes.


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Diary,1

I have started my crusade to educate Steven in literature today!

Hopefully he will like the Spirit Morph saga.

Oh i forgot to mention, there was a minty-turquoise robot thing2 on the beach.

I think it was a robot.

Connie

 

Dear Diary,

Mom said we could have pizza for dinner tonight! I haven’t had pizza in literally months!

 

Connie.

 

Dear Diary

He doesn’t realise that books have an order.

I disappear.

But at least he understands they have an order now. I have at least that. I’m educating him.

I was on the phone to Steven, and this boom happened, and it was interrupted. I feel like every conversation I have about Spirit Morph Saga with Steven is interrupted in some way…  
Connie.

 

Dear Diary,

I swear if one more conversation gets interrupted I will lock Steven in a room and not let him leave until he understands and has read these books. 3

Connie.

 

Dear Diary,

Apparently there is another gem, called Peridot, although Steven only saw him on a kind of TV screen. 

I wonder of there are gems for all kind of gemstone. Is there a Sapphire gem, a Malachite gem, a Ruby gem?4 I wonder what they’d be like…..

Connie.

 

1 These entries are short and linked, so they have been placed on the same page, despite not being on the same day.  
2 Plug Robinoids, a more modern version can be seen in skyscraper construction nowadays.  
3 This is another moment that we have been asked to remind you is not an idea you should do, and would be illegal to carry out.   
4 There are Gems or Gem Fusions of these.


	28. Chapter 28

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I’m so angry

Why would the author do this

What

Was that much description of the cake neccessery?

WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

What

What

Why?

This is such a sell out ending, why would the author do this?!?!1

 

Dear Diary,

Sorry about that.

The last book has come out.

The last Spirit Morph Saga book.

The one i have wanted for months, waiting for the release

And the ending

The ending is such a sell out

Why would they spend so many damn pages on describing a cake

Not only that but it broke all the in universe rules on magic and stuff with Archimedes turning into a human!!!

And there was no romantic subtext between Lisa and Archimedes before this

He’s her familiar 

He’s not even human!

Why???????2

1 The full entry is found in the appendix, because we thought 5 pages of this would drive the reader insane, much like Maheswaran seems to be here.   
2 The last book in the spirit morph saga had an ending that many found unsatisfactory.


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Diary,

I may have judged the ending of the Spirit Morph Saga a little too much. 

After all Steven likes it, and a truly bad ending cannot be enjoyed by someone as nice as him.

I still don’t like it personally though.

Although, am I a bad friend? Steven didn’t want to tell me he actually liked the ending? But I must be a good enough friend if I fought a cloud version of myself for him?

Oh, right. Steven has a room that belonged to his mother that can create anything out of clouds that he wants to exist1, and we went in to make a new better ending for the book, and a fake version of me in a wedding dress trapped Steven so I had to fight it until Steven admitted he liked the books ending.

That sounds so much weirder than it was, I swear.

Actually it was pretty weird.

Connie.  
1 It appears that each gem can only summon one room of their own from the crystal temple, as when Mr Universe created one of his own, access to this room became impossible. Thus, despite the crystal temple still existing, this room cannot be accesed.


	30. Chapter 30

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

I knew i shouldn’t have gone with my mom to that medical event in Ocean City

Not only was it boring - but I missed a phone call from steven

And now he might die

He’s going to die beacuse i missed a phone calllllllllllllllllllllllllll 1

 

Dear Diary

I’m sorry for that earlier entry.

I don’t actually remember writing it.

I’m

Not at all worried

Not at all

About

This giant space hand

That exists.

And is going to kill my FRIEND!!!!!!

Not worried at all.

Not at all

Not worried at all.

Not at all.2

1 There is a massive inkblot here, likely from a pen being broken.  
2 Another incident of being edited down to fit in to this book. These two lines are repeated another 20 times, in handwriting that slowly gets worse.


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Diary, 1

I called Steven- and it seems like he’s ok

But then he hung up and said he’d talk to me later

But he hasn’t rung me again

And i don’t know what’s going on

But amythest was there and seemed happy enough

And he promised he’d call me back

But he hasn’t

And

I’m worried

 

Dear Diary

I kept on calling Steven but he hasn’t picked up once

And i don’t know what to do

Why isn’t he picking up the dang phone

I keep on calling

Does he not want to talk to me

But he promised he would

 

Dear diary

I went up to see Steven at his house and Pearl was at the door

And he ran away because i think Pearl was a distraction.

And it turns out he didn’t want to talk to me because he was scared I would be too scared to continue being his friend.

Because some really weird stuff happened

Because he got knocked out and kidnapped by a bunch of gems including that one that tried to drown me, 

And his eye is black now

And lapis and jasper somehow fused and are now trapped at the bottom of the ocean?

And there’s a crazy gem called Peridot 2 on the loose somewhere

But i’m glad steven’s okay

So he tried to end it first, because he didn’t want to harm me.

But i managed to convince him to stay my friend

Also Garnet is a fusion

Garnet is a fusion

She’s so COOL

I really want to meet Sapphire and Ruby sometime. I’ll stick it on my list of lifelong dream on my bedroom door! 3

Connie.

 

1 These are all written on different days but are on the same section due to seemingly being linked.  
2 We have been asked by Peridot to specify that she is not in fact crazy. I have added this footnote in exchange for her signature.  
3 Many of the dreams written on this list were not fulfilled, but this one was.


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Diary,

I had almost forgotten that Steven could play the ukulele!

I wonder how good he is…

I know he can’t read sheet music the best, but he said that was because he learnt from chord charts and learning by ear, so…. 1

Anyway, I’m going to bring my violin out to his house so we can play together.

Mom was a little worried about me maybe damaging my violin, but Dad pointed out that it’s good I have a shared interest like music with a friend, and I bring it to school without damaging it all the time!

So I’m allowed to bring my violin over. I just hope that mom doesn’t find out we’ve planned to be sitting on one of the giant statue's hands up in the air during this jam session….

Connie.

1 Mr Universe can read sheet music perfectly fine, Connie Maheswaran later admitted she was just being snobbish because he couldn’t sight read perfectly.


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Diary,

I’ll going to learn how to swordfight!

I’ll be just like Lisa- fighting alongside Steven like she does alongside Archimicarus.

Also- there’s magic

Its so cool

Its a floating shiny place in the sky that you get to via teleporting on what looks like a giant gem stone that Steven calls a warp pad

It’s ruins

But it’s still so cool

It’s up in the clouds

I can’t wait to swordfight

It’ll be worth it just to go to the arena

Hold up- I've done a drawing of the arena that’ll paperclip in. I didn’t have the write colour pen at hand so it’s in blue. It’s not really that colour. 1

Also, Pearl was so cool- she can project a holographic version of herself that speaks like a robot- like a hologram from Star Trek!2

Connie!

1 The paperclip is still found in the original copy of the diary, however the drawing is missing, so we can only assume that it was removed at some time.  
2 A blue sticky note is added on a later date (based on the handwriting) that reads: “The gems appear to be more like these holograms. -Connie.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (author’s Note: This episode is both painful and brilliant, so expect several diary entries from it.

Dear Diary,

I’m doing some more sword training with Pearl today, wish me luck 1

 

Dear Diary,

I regret wearing shorts today, whenever I went done onto my knees I slightly grazed them. I’ll wear my overalls tomorrow, they’ll cover my knees up and I can move in them easier than a dress.

Mom was worried about my grazed knees. I told her that I tripped over on the way home. 2

I don’t know why she’s so worried honestly. It’s just grazed knees.

Also, Steven’s great at food- he had some really nice sandwiches made for my lunch break!

I hope he’s not getting bored sitting on the side watching. But it’s for his own good! One day I’ll be able to fight alongside him as his knight!

We can do it together!

I just need to remember, right foot, left foot, keep my body lowered.

I think I’ll google some fencing stuff,

But not tonight, i’m exhausted,

Night!

 

Dear Diary,

We practised until the sun had set at the sky arena, but when we got back to beach city, it was still alight. Which is good, because I’m not allowed to go home after dark by myself.

Pearl is so cool. She showed a hologram, projected from her forehead of a battle she was in, where she protected Steven’s mom. She looked awesome,.

I want to be like pearl

and with this training I will be.

Steven made me a really nice smoothie this morning- it was really fruity- i think it had kiwi in it?

Either way it was nice. I think he made it because I texted him telling him how tired I was last night.

I’ve started to learn how to do rolls away from danger when I have a sword.

I didn’t notice it before, but I did some research, and comparatively speaking. Rose’s sword is massive. 

Pearl looks so cool when she demonstrated those weird rolls. But every time except for the last I was getting a bit wrong with it today.

Well, at least my last one was alright.

I just have to remember to keep my stance wide. I’m still a little bit too closed at the moment, and Pearl says it’s limiting my movements.

Goodnight!

 

I want him to live,

So I will be his knight. 

He can fight alongside me of course, but I have to stop him from getting hurt.

No matter what.

I will protect him with whatever I have, even if this is just my sword and and my strategy the way I feel.

I will keep him safe. I will be his knight.

Night, Connie.

 

1 Although the skills learned from this training were useeful to Mahswaren, the mindset taught in this was not ahealthy one.  
2 According to some notes by Dr Maheswaran, who kept track of all of her daughter's injuries when she could, previous to this any instances of scraped knees were due to bullying rather than anything else, explaining her concern.


	35. Chapter 35

This sword fighting is excellent! I will put my whole body in to it, rolling forward, fighting for him, and for his life! Everything I am, everything I can do, it will make me a knight.

My handwriting is a little off here, and I’m sorry about that. 1 I’ve been holding a sword so much recently- my hand’s a little sore because of it.

But it’s not as bad as mom thinks! It’s unavoidable- nothing to worry about!

Although she didn’t notice the bandages on my hand as much as yesterday,- i think the plaster scared them more.

Honestly I don’t see why- it was just a small sword graze, and the plaster completely covers it up.

They’re talking downstairs. I can’t really hear what they’re talking about from here- and I’m too tired to go out and see.

Connie

 

Dear Diary,

Mom made me wear a dress today instead of my jeans.

It’s a really nice dress- but really more of a girly dress than a knight’s dress!

At least it’s kind of easier to move around in a dress instead of jeans. I’m sure she’ll let me wear trousers tomorrow because she fussed over my skinned knees again today, See, when I wear trousers, this doesn’t happen!

Once I get really good, like Pearl good, I’ll go back to wearing dresses, because I’ll be good enough to move around without injuring myself. But I’m still learning now. 2

Mom and Dad are talking downstairs again. Mom is worried about my injuries. Dad’s saying he got scraped knees all the time as a kid and I’m probably off doing normal things like climbing trees.

Maybe I could do that once I’ve finished the training. I’ll touch the sky from the top of a tree- although I suppose I already do that up in the sky arena.

 

Dear Diary,

Steven’s so sweet- he’s always worrying about me, making sure I have enough food and drink I- it’s cute. Today he brought over orange3 slices and a juice box.

But it should be me looking after and worrying about him- I should be protecting him from these things. That’s why I need to get better- so he doesn’t have to worry about me anymore. 

I can live for him- I’m prepared to die for him, so he doesn’t have to be worrying or in pain or injured or in danger.

I just need to keep on chanting what pearl has taught me to keep calm- keep my stance wide, keep my body lowered, as i’m moving forward balance is the key. If i say that over and over, maybe I’ll remember it, and keep on following it through?

Good-knight, Connie.

 

Ah- my parents have told me I’m not allowed to leave the house today. The keys still in the kitchen, but I know mom'll check whether it's moved in the evening to see if i've used it, and it's in a pile with a few other things that I don't think I'll be able to put it back in the right place afterwards....

I mean... I COULD go out, but I know that if I move that key for anything other than an emergency they'll notice and get mad at me.

How am I going to get to my sword fighting now? I don't want to get in trouble....

...If I come back before they get home, they won’t know I’ve left the house…

Time to google picking locks! 4

 

Dear Diary, I got back just in time!

Ten minutes afterwards, Dad got home.

I said that I was sad that I wasn’t able to climb the tree I’d promised too with Steven, but that I’d called him, and he understood I couldn’t go.

Dad’s talking to Mom now about maybe letting me go out tomorrow- “Enjoy my childhood while I have it,” and all that nonsense.

I’m practising my sword fighting with a ruler, or at least I will once they move out of the living room as it’s directly beneath my room. 5

It’s right foot, left foot-

They’re out of the living room now!

 

Dear Diary,

Mom admits that my injuries are small really, and I should be out there having fun. Which is good- although she still seems really hesitant.

Before she went out to work, she insisted on plaiting my hair back so it didn’t get in the way. Then she hugged me and left for work. It was.. Weird.

I have to go now too.

Bye! Connie x

 

Deep down, I know that I’m just a human- but I am a human who can fight- I can protect Steven, no matter what, no matter when, I will draw my sword and fight, and be there for him. 

He will be kept safe, and out of harm’s way, by me.

My trainers were starting to get worn down, so I took them of today so it wouldn’t be noticeable to mom. But it turned out to be a REALLY really GOOD decision.

I think I’ll go barefoot throughout the rest of my training- I can feel the ground better, jumping better- everything.

And anything I can do, I will do, so I can be better for Steven, even if I hurt my feet, even if I blisters on the soles of my feet. I will be his knight.

Connie.

 

1 The only reason this section is readable because of a later note added by Maheswaran which decodes her bad handwriting.  
2 “Even with training, for humans wearing dresses when sword fighting is not a good idea unless over over clothing acting as protection. even then, it is simply an extra liability.” - Pearl, speaking to the trainees in the rebellion, Sometime in Second Gem War (Video undated).  
3 A fruit related to a lemon, now extinct due to Citrus Greening Disease .  
4 Locks used to be mechanical in nature, meaning they could be “picked” with a hairpin or similar object, very different to the modern computer-run locks.  
5 As can be observed in many old buildings such as these, the walls and floors where not generally sound-proofed, so footsteps would be heard from the floor below.


	36. Chapter 36

Dear Diary,

I am just a human, and my existence may be short- my lifetime is short. Much shorter than that of a gem. But, despite the fact that my lifetime is short, I know how I can make it important, how I can make a difference.

I can be there for him, I can be his knight.

The holo-pearls are actually a really clever thing. I’ve managed to beat several levels of it’s programming now. I wonder how many there are?1

You know, when I started off, I saw the whole knight thing as a bit of a joke, I just wanted the swordfighting. But now I see the light, I see the truth. 

The best thing I can be is a knight, a protector for Steven. And now, I can do it. I can achieve my end.2

Also, Dad’s favourite boring radio programme was slightly less boring than normal. But it was still boring.

My hand hurts a little, but less than yesterday. I’m getting used to this. I will get used to it.

Connie.

 

Dear Diary,

I’m finally be coming good at fighting. Pearl says she’ll give me a test tomorrow.

I’m really glad I asked mom to order this jumpsuit now. I mean the conversation at the time was awkward as I had to explain it was essential for climbing trees, and I don't think she quite believed me, but it’s so worth it now. 

I think part of why Pearl’s so proud is because I did some research and added in a few moves of my own from martial arts. Although i did them wrong and she still had to explain them to me…

Connie.

 

Dear Diary,

It’s the day of the test that Pearl promised to give me! Wish me luck!

Connie!

 

I don’t really know how i Feel.

Steven and I are Jam Buds- we will fight together, but I still feel like I want to protect him,

He should be kept safe, but he wants to protect me, and this is so confusing!

But I do matter, if Steven wants to keep me protected too. If me being alive keeps Steven safer, and if he’s happier fighting alongside me, so be it.

We will fight together, as Jam Buds.

 

Also, I’m REALLY worried about Pearl. She’s so great, she shouldn't feel like she’s not wroth anything…

But she seemed happy enough when I left for home, so I suppose everything'll be okay

 

It’ll be more fun with someone else learning sword-fighting too! Even though Steven uses a shield… 

So i guess it’s not sword fighting…

Anyway, i’m confused still, but i suppose all’s well that ends well? 

we'll fight together, but I'll still keep him safe. I have to.

 

1 As it is a partially self-programming, learning hologram, there are technically an infinite amount of levels on the combat training Holo-Pearl.  
2 The meaning of “end” here is the philosophical meaning, where it is equivalent in meaning to "purpose" or "goal". “An Introduction To Philosophy” was a popular radio programme at the time, presented by Dr Akash Kain, and the episodes around the time this entry was written were on Aristotle who used this term.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long break before this chapter!  
> Although I want to write more of this, I'm not as into Steven Universe as I used to, so updates will be extremely future, and I can't promise anything.

Dear Diary,  
Mom’s promised to watch a lecture she’s been recommended to by her colleagues with me, so she can explain it to me throughout.  
I don’t get to spend a lot of time with her, so this should be exciting!  
I love learning from her, and she knows so much about medicine, so I should learn a lot!  
Can’t wait until tomorrow evening,  
Write again tomorrow, Connie.

Mom’s having to work late tonight,   
She always has to do something! She never has time for me! She promised she would…  
She says she’ll watch it with me tomorrow, but then she had to hang up the phone. 

Steven says he’s going to be helping organise his father’s album collection, and if his father has any doubles he can take some home with him! I’ve asked if I could join him.  
It’s nice to spend some time with him, and I want to get out of the house.  
Mom’s busy at work again tonight.  
Connie.

Dear Diary,  
Greg told us a great story today- magic stories are always great fun and it’s nice to have another human being to share them with.  
I could never share my stories with my parents…  
Anyway, Greg told us about when he knew Steven’s mother back before Steven was born- because he couldn’t fuse with Rose Quartz, bit he tried to.   
He told this story because I accidentally fused into Stevoonie,1 but only for a few seconds. I wish it had been longer… I like being tall.  
Oh dear, I accidentally fused with Steven in front of his father  
Excuse me

Dear Diary,  
Mom’s home now  
She’s finished off her late shifts  
But she’s already watched the video at work in one of lunch breaks with her colleagues

She says we can still watch it together  
But there’s no point now. It wouldn’t be the same.

 

1 Although this is a misspelling, it is one used frequently in documents found around the time, among other misspellings also found, likely due to no fixed spelling being actually agreed on for this name in context to Stevonnie the Fusion until after the gem war.


End file.
